


Varian: His Trip Alone

by Ayzbraiker



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: #Varian's fricked up #haha no one loves you, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzbraiker/pseuds/Ayzbraiker
Summary: Inspired but one of thecinnamonroll-varian (on Tumblr) 's promts!!!Varian is pushed into doing something. He realises doing so would be going too far. Understanding the faults of his actions, and the toxic company he's been keeping, Varian flees, desperate to bring back Rapunzel so she can fix everything like she usually does. Even if it means everyone might not get their happily ever after.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Varian: His Trip Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Time to throw emotional trash at Varian ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> Welcome all peoples  
> Just a warning, I don't know how trust worthy I am. People like to think they can trust me, but I don't trust myself sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ tread carefully

×××

The aged blacksmith led the boy down the hallway to talk with him privately. "The ruffians took one of the Saporian air balloons. They have it at their bar. You must go, find them there, and use the balloon to go to the princess."

"Th-the ruffians?" Varian confirmed, then stated, "They won't trust me."

The older man smiled sadly, it was true, but all he could say was, "Tell them I sent you." 

The boy nodded his head solemnly at his friend. He had to understand likely nothing will be on his side from this point on. 

"I am beyond overjoyed to have seen you here with us. We owe you a debt for everything you have done to help." To Varian, those words were bitter sweet. 

"Stay safe, Xavier."

×××

The leather satchel would slip as Varian dodged the approaching trees. He held it tighter but only subconsciously, his mind was racing elsewhere. He had to keep himself on track. He couldn't get lost. He was familiar with the place of where he's going (yet never through, always past) but he couldn't take his usual scenic route. He had to cut through the forest. 

In due time, Varian came to a small woodsy clearing. A scrappy bar at its center. Dim lights shone through the glass panes and lively music rang through his distracted ears. Varian only glanced at the sign that read: _THE Snuggly Duckly_ just to be sure he's arrived at the right place. 

He knocked. No one heard. 

"Oh great," He grumbled, still finding his bearings after that sprint. His was still fighting down his adrenaline, and his face was numb from exhaustion. He really didn't want to interrupt their afternoon boozy party. 

He tried the door. It opened easily, too easily. The slanted frame of the door had Varian lose his grip on the wood and gravity pulled it open. 

Standing at the bar's entrance awkwardly, Varian half expected every member of the bar to freeze and stare at him in a cliché manner. Instead his sudden presence only caught one man's eyes. A man, who he recalled was named "Big Nose" (though, he would never try to assume that was someone's name in case they took offence).

"Hey it's raccoon-boy! Where is your raccoon, boy?"

Quickly, Varian pushed the door closed and weaved around numerous large men to reach the person that addressed him. "Oh... He- yeah, he's not around. But I-"

Another man, named Attila, who had a large horned helmet that covered the entirety of his head, leaned over. "I am so sorry for your loss," he butted in, his voice echoing in the metal. 

The alchemist jumped to clear up the misunderstanding, "He's not dead! Just--" He cut himself off, he didn't want to say Ruddiger left him. _Though it was true_ , admitting it out loud was something he would never do. Varian couldn't blame his friend. His companion managed to deal with him for so long but bad things were starting to happen, and Varian just hoped he was safe. He couldn't blame a raccoon for running, not when he was running himself. 

Varian faced the two men, who drifted off to another conversation. The big nosed man was telling the cupcake specialist that baked beans and tomato sauce was a valid flavor for a cupcake. The lad really needed to find a way to stop them. There were urgent matters at hand, "I need your-"

The door slammed open and the crowd cheered, " _Assunta_!" over Varian's small voice. A petite girl entered the bar, a harsh scowl on her face. "The kingdom is under _siege_ , and you're all throwing parties?"

Big Nose immediately brushed past a flustered Varian to greet her. "Of course my dear! We always get together during this time and day!"

Much to Varian's frustration, the pair had everyone's attention. Hands positioned on her hips, eyes tired, the new arrival— Assunta said, " _I love you_ , but a group of terrorists have brought our kingdom down from the inside and, at this moment, are herding up everyone in the city to force them to work in the mines. Including _Mom and Pop_ , Big Nose! They have my _family_!" Her now desperate words left a bitter taste in Varian's mouth. "We have to-!" She stopped suddenly. To Varian's horror, he looked up only to make unintentional eye contact with the frantic woman. 

" _YOU_!" 

Varian clenched his fists out of habit. Those past few days with the Saporians were a brew of violent events and aggressive outbursts that he's been exposed to. His skin was hyper aware of anything that could hurt him. 

The woman continued, "How _dare you_ of all _horrid_ creatures, _dare_ to waltz in here and expect us to go down without a fight. I may not be a regular, but-"

" _Woah woah woah_!" This time it was Atilla, his muffled voice was stern, "What's the problem here?"

"That- _that boy_." She exclaimed, now looking scared. " _He_ is the problem!"

" _Raccoon boy_?"

Assunta ignored that. "He's a spy!"

Now, Varian had everyone's attention. He wanted this, but not while someone was pointing fingers at him. For a second, no one breathed. 

Someone took a step towards the smallest of the crowd. The floorboards cracked harshly from Vlad's massive weight. The large man called Vlad towered easily over the teen. "Are you _spying_ on us, boy?"

Visibly, the boy in question took a shaky breath, his eyes narrowed. He hated his situation but he didn't want to show it. "No, you don't understand."

"Then who are you?" Atilla demanded. 

Being truthful, the young convict announced, "My name is Varian of Old Corona."

The stiff air was broken by the roar of mad ruffians. The _traitor_ knew he made a mistake in speaking. He was scared for his life. _Were they always armed this entire time?_

Angry growls and murmurs shook the tavern. 

How dare you say you're from Corona when you've _surrendered yourself to the Saporians!_

_It is him!_

_The traitor!"_

Varian's defensive tendencies kicked up. "Wait! I've come for help!" All he wanted to do was sink his un-shoed feet down 6 feet into the ground. 

From where she stood behind her partner, Assunta hissed, "We don't need _your_ help!"

"Yeah!" Someone else shouted, "you've done far enough."

"No!" The boy argued, _"I-! I_ need your help!"

This was ignored. 

A torch was lit and held inches from his face to keep him still. His arms squeezed to his sides. 

Varian could no longer see faces, fear was blinding him. 

_We can't let him go back to his nest, but maybe we can use his safety as a bribe..._

_Because of this scum, I haven't been able to keep touch with my sister!_

_Traitor to the king!_

_The little weasel. I'd like to put him out of his miserable life._

×××

For a moment, Varian figured he passed out, but shortly, his aching head told him otherwise. 

His elbows were tied down against his side. He didn't appreciate how he felt like he was thrown into the corner of the dim, musty room. His back and neck hurt from the weird angle and the stiffening cold. 

Why other parts of his body (his legs, his face, his stomach) felt like they've been stomped on was a mystery to him- _oh_... Scratch that, he remembered. 

Varian moaned. He had no time for this. 

×××

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to start this story off on a happy note, with Varian getting along with the ruffians. Then I realised, these men felt like they owed everything to their king and they were infinitely loyal and personal friends with the princess. To have this boy they never met and who brought down the royals, barge into their bar unannounced, was not okay to them  
> Well oop  
>    
> Also, for those who don't remember Assunta, she's canonly Big Nose's girlfriend (I believe it was her they showed in the epilogue of tangled: the movie but it's hard to b sure) She's mentioned one or two times in the series. 
> 
> Feedback excepted in any form or manner! Just refrain from making me cry :') 
> 
> This is my first ever post on Ao3 !!


End file.
